Trouble en eau douce
by Poison doux amer
Summary: [Gazette] De toute façon, on n'était pas fait pour vivre ensemble. On aurait dû la prendre cette bouée de sauvetage. Mais on ne l'a pas fait. [ Happy End]


**Auteur :** Yôko

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Groupe **: Gazette

**Genre **: romance, une légère ironie dans un ton relativement triste. POV

**Rating** [K

**Couple** : mon couple habituel je dois dire.

**Mot de l'auteur** : merci Akirakun pour le titre 3

**Bande Son** : Ao – Sid

* * *

**Trouble en eau douce**

On le savait tous les deux lorsque l'on s'est rencontré. On ne pouvait pas être heureux. Car c'était comme cela. Parce que l'on se ressemblait beaucoup mentalement. Trop de choses vécues, trop d'amitiés soufflées comme de minuscules grains de poussières. On n'était pas fait pour vivre ensemble.

Et pourtant on l'a fait.

Pourtant on s'est jeté à l'eau, sans prendre la moindre bouée de sauvetage. Car le naufrage était certain. Et au fond, on s'en fichait. Seul l'instant présent comptait. Mais aujourd'hui vois-tu, je me dis que cette bouée, elle aurait pu nous sauver.

Parce que je suis là comme un idiot, assis sur mon balcon, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, me demandant si je vais finir aussi friper qu'un pruneau. Et je me dis que je suis le pire idiot que la terre ait connu. Parce que tu es sorti ce soir. Et que je n'ai rien fait pour t'en empêcher. Même si je savais où tu te rendais. Tu vas boire, boire jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus, dormir à l'hôtel pour ne pas voir la tristesse dans mes yeux, puis revenir demain matin avec un bouquet de fleur. Et comme l'idiot que je sais si bien être, je ne dirai rien.

Car je suis tout simplement con.

Car je suis tout simplement fou.

Fou de toi.

Parce que je pensais toucher un rêve qui se transforme en cauchemar. J'ai voulu suivre mon cerveau. Cerveau qui ce jour-là, s'étant décrété hors-service, à laisser place au cœur. Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Je l'ignore encore aujourd'hui, pourquoi j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, dans cette salle de répétition, lorsque tu passais cette audition.

J'aurai tout simplement pu me dire « oh c'est un bon guitariste, c'est bien » mais non, j'ai tout de suite pensé « tu ne seras qu'à moi »… C'est bien ce que je dis, le cœur a ses raisons que blablabla… Tout le monde connaît la chanson et me connaissant, je la connais un peu trop. Trop de fois tombé dans le panneau, avec un cœur qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et le cerveau qui refuse de me faire comprendre la leçon.

Tu ne paraissais pas comme cela avant. Mais tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a. Alors pourquoi me poser des questions. Réfléchir, je passe mon temps à le faire. Je te jette la pierre, pierre. Je suis fatigué de vouloir comprendre. Alors je fais les singes sourds, aveugles et muets. Et la vie semble tellement plus simple. Je pleure, je ris. Je passe d'une humeur à l'autre comme l'on jette son linge au sale. Et cela me convient.

Courir après des fantômes n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé. Se dire que l'on a beau se battre, tout cela ne sert à rien. Parce que c'est comme ça, l'alcool noie les problèmes de celui qui se bourre la tronche, mais pas celui de l'amant qui pleure à la maison en se demandant quand le calvaire va s'arrêter.

Les chansons, j'en ai écrit des sentimentales. J'y ai mis mon cœur, avant de l'enfermer dans une guitare, une guitare qui joue des sons, qui joue des chansons. Mais as-tu vu une seule fois qu'elle traduisait mon manque d'amour ? Mon manque de tendresse. Que des mots, des cadeaux, des pardons. Mais jamais d'explication. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que j'étais. Puis j'ai compris. Une petite marionnette qui ne peut pas se défaire de ces fils. Et surtout : qui ne veut pas.

Parce qu'elle est trop conne cette marionnette.

Parce qu'elle est malade.

Malade d'amour.

Et parce que ça ne se guérit pas l'amour.

Il paraît même qu'on appelle cela un chagrin d'amour.

Mais ces choses là, la petite marionnette ne les connaît pas.

Alors elle se tait et elle ne bouge pas. Et c'est ce que je fais. Un pantin sans cœur et sans cervelle. Qui préfère s'asseoir sur un balcon pour pleurer plutôt que de dire ses maux. Parce qu'il est difficile de dire les maux que l'on ressent avec des mots.

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé. Si même en chantant, tu ne comprends pas, que veux-tu que je fasse. L'équilibriste sur la Tour Effel peut-être ? L'idée serait amusante quoique dangereuse. Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'est toujours moins dangereux que ruiner sa santé pour un type que l'on aime à en mourir.

Mes yeux se ferment. J'oublie. J'oublie que ce soir encore tu vas le voir, ce bar, si tendre si cher dans lequel tu ruines ta santé, tu ruines ta vie et l'homme que tu aimes. Mais cela au pire, ce n'est pas très grave, je ne suis qu'un simple grain de sel dans cette immense pyramide de problèmes. Après tout, le petit Ruki.

Et le petit Ruki s'endort. Il attend. Il attend que ce temps se termine. Ce temps où tout était gris, les jours comme les nuits.

Des bras tendres et relativement bien attentionnés me tirent de mes rêveries et m'allonge dans le lit douillé qui est le mien.

« Ruki, réveille-toi »

Cette voix est celle d'Aoi, l'un des rares amis qu'il me reste actuellement. J'ouvre lentement les yeux en poussant un soupir. Quand je dors, je l'oublie, il ne me pose plus autant de problèmes alors pourquoi faut-il donc me réveiller ?

« Il est encore parti n'est-ce pas ? »

Non c'est vrai ? Zut…Je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! J'aurai pu lui donner la liste de courses… Un soupir.

« Comme d'habitude. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça ne me gêne pas c'est hm….normal ? C'est le bon mot tu penses quand ton petit copain se bourre la gueule ? »

L'ironie ne me va décidément pas très bien. Mieux vaut-il le prendre en riant. Sinon, je passerai mon temps à déprimer. Et pour le groupe, je ne le peux pas. On s'est toujours promis de ne pas mélanger boulot et cœur. Boulot se rapportant au cerveau et le cœur à cette chose qui bas encore en moi.

Cela me fait un drôle d'effet de dire « on ». Car s'il y avait véritablement un « on », il serait avec moi. Alors que, je ne le vois pas. Ce « on » est plutôt un « je » qui tente de justifier l'absence du « tu ».

« Je suis désolé Ruki-kun »

« Moi aussi. »

Je sais que tu les penses ces mots. Tout comme ces gestes lorsque tu me serres tendrement dans tes bras. Tu sais que j'ai mal. Même si je ne le montre pas. Car je ne le dois pas. J'ai refusé la bouée de sauvetage. Je dois juste accepter le naufrage. Vivre avec, jusqu'à ce que la fin approche lentement. Puis ne rien dire. Et se laisser sombrer.

« Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de lui parler ? »

« Essaies de parler à un mur et après je te répondrai… »

Ces mots sont sortis malgré moi. Je ne devrai pas l'agresser. Tu veux juste m'aider. Je le sais. Mais je n'y peux rien. Tu me murmures de vagues paroles, m'expliquant que tu es désolé, que tu m'as apporté de quoi manger puis tu me laisses. Et je te regarde partir comme un con. Je n'en rate pas une aujourd'hui….

Mais je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Même s'il devrait… Un soupir. La poignée de la porte qui se tourne à nouveau. Tu entres, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu vas encore me dire que tu m'aimes. Et je vais te croire. Puis tu vas me serrer dans tes bras et caresser le bas de mon dos, sachant pertinemment que j'aime sentir tes doigts longs et fins à cet endroit précis. Puis, lentement, très lentement tu commenceras à remonter mon haut, comme dans une invitation au voyage, pour te faire pardonner. Mais je vais refuser. Pour que tu comprennes. Pour que tu vois. Que je n'en peux plus.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Ruki kun ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi »

« Tu aurais envie de moi si je puais l'alcool ? »

J'ai jeté le froid. Les hostilités commencent. Je vais me battre, comme un idiot, pour l'amour que je ressens pour lui. Je me vois déjà sortir la phrase bateau comme : « c'est l'alcool ou moi ». Mais je crois que la réponse m'effraie trop.

Tu ne réponds pas.

« Mais Ruki essaie de comprendre je…. »

« Non je n'essaie pas de comprendre. Et pour tout te dire : j'en ai rien à foutre… Fait ce que tu veux de ta vie, ruine ton couple, ruine le groupe. On n'est pas important. Je ne suis pas important. Va te bourrer la gueule. Pleure sur ton sort pendant des jours si tu le veux mais règle tes problèmes… Parce que j'en ai marre de faire l'autruche.. »

Tu baisses la tête, tu ne sais pas quoi dire. Parce que tu sais qu'au fond j'ai raison. Seulement moi je mens. Parce que faire l'autruche je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

« Ruki pardonne-moi… »

« Non. »

« Mais…. » Murmure-t-il entre ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Arrête. Arrête. J'en ai marre de te pardonner. J'en ai marre de toutes ces promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir…alors maintenant c'est simple. Tu règles tes problèmes ou tu m'oublies. »

Et je sais que ta décision est prise. Tu es trop enfermé dans tes problèmes… Tu ne répondras pas. Je prends donc mes affaires et sort de l'appartement.

Je marche, marche, marche encore pour me retrouver devant chez Aoi, toquant à la porte, tentant de ne pas pleurer. Parce que je ne veux pas pleurer pour lui. Parce que je crois qu'on appelle cela une rupture. Et que ça fait mal. Ça fait horriblement mal.

Sans rancune, tu m'ouvres la porte et m'apporte un chocolat chaud quand, dix minutes plus tard, je suis assis sur le canapé, les larmes coulant malgré ma détermination, le long de mes joues jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je n'aime pas les ruptures. Parce que ça fait pleurer. Même lorsqu'on ne le veut pas du plus profond de son cœur. Tendrement, tu me serres dans ses bras, me murmurant que tout va bien se passer. Mais au fond, je ne veux pas me voiler la face, parce que je sais, que tout est fini.

Le naufrage.

Il ne reste plus rien à récupérer. Juste un cœur en miette qui ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer. Rapidement, je m'endors contre toi. Je me sens comme flotter, je suis ailleurs…. J'entends des mots. Tu es aux téléphones, il semblerait que ce soit Reita, tes paroles sont douces. Je sens tes mains chaudes passées très lentement dans mes cheveux. Je ne bouge pas. Parce que je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir mes yeux. Ils sont trop lourds. Aussi lourd que ma peine.

« Oui, ne t'en fait pas oui. Je lui dirai lorsqu'il se sera réveiller. Oui, je comprends. C'est normal, oui. »

Malgré ces paroles à mon adresse, je ne daigne pas ouvrir les yeux. Seul le rythme de mon cœur qui s'accélère lui signale que je suis réveillé. Et puis de toute façon, l'information est sans importance : pas de répétition demain. Comme si j'avais envie de pousser la chansonnette…

ooooooooooooo

Les heures passent, puis les jours. Je suis resté chez Aoi. J'ai lentement recommencé à manger. Le célibat n'est pas si mal. Enfin… Je dis ça mais au fond, je ne pense qu'à lui. Cela fait presque une semaine que je ne suis pas rentré à la maison. D'un commun accord, nous avons décidé de ne plus en parler avec Aoi. Moins risqué allons-nous dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il devient, s'il est dans un bar en train de finir sa vodka.

Le bateau ayant coulé, on part généralement à la recherche des rescapés… Comme un aventurier cherche les corps des marins ayant survécu, je retourne sur le lieu du naufrage. Il me faut des vêtements et les finances ne suffisent pas pour se refaire totalement une garde-robe. Rien n'a bougé à la maison. Je ne comprends pas… Tout semble tel que je l'avais laissé… Les draps défaits, les fenêtres ouvertes…Mais sur la table basse, juste un mot… M'approchant, je vois qu'il s'agit d'une adresse. Sans prendre mes affaires, je pars à la recherche de celle-ci. Où veux-tu me mener ? L'adresse de ton nouveau bar peut-être. Ah je comprends, tu veux absolument que je participe au naufrage.

J'arrive finalement devant un bâtiment singulier. Et j'entre. Un hall, une sorte de réception.

Où suis-je ?

Lentement, je m'avance, une femme me sourit.

« Pouvez-vous me dire où je me trouve ? »

Oui, bon, la question peut sembler totalement stupide…

« Et bien, vous vous trouvez dans un lieu que nous appelons la maison du repos. C'est un endroit où des personnes dépressives ou bien ayant certaines dépendances, viennent de leur propre chef pour s'y faire interner, puis soigner. »

Un frisson. Je suis complètement con.

« Est-ce qu'un dénommé Uruha est ici ? »

Elle cherche.

« Oui. »

Je déglutis difficilement. Ce message était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il m'ait faite. On me donne le numéro de la chambre et je cherche, cherche pendant presque dix minutes, tourne en rond, tente de cacher mes larmes, pour voir ces numéros sur les portes, et enfin trouver la tienne. Ma main toque…

J'entre. Tu es là.

« Je savais que tu viendrais… »

Tu es allongé dans le lit, tu sembles aller mieux. Ton sourire éclaire ma vie. Je suis planté là comme un idiot, ne sachant quoi faire. Le naufrage ne fut qu'un leurre pour piéger les autres navires… Car sous cette carcasse détruite reste une merveilleuse perle…

Finalement mes jambes me portent jusqu'à cette chaise posée juste à tes côtés.

« Je…ne comprends pas. »

« Une dépression. Mon père est décidé, il y a deux mois. Tout simplement…. »

Les deux derniers mots ne sont pas si légers que cela, je le sens lorsque ton regard s'assombrit peu à peu. Mais cette fois je serai là. Ma main enserre la tienne, et dans un sourire, je te promets de ne jamais te laisser. Parce que j'ai goûté l'amour et la rupture, et que, même si on pleure dans les deux cas, l'amour et le moment passé avec celui que l'on aime est le plus important. Et pour nous deux, même si le naufrage est passé à un iceberg prêt… je tente à nouveau le coup.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? smile

Ce n'est pas mon style d'écriture habituelle mais un peu de changement fait toujours du bien !


End file.
